


Rekindling

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/M, Modern AU, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Short and sweet Manorian AU.





	Rekindling

Manon couldn’t believe she was actually going to this party.

She had only agreed to come because Elide had practically  _begged_ her to, and Manon couldn’t say no. She knew that he would be there, and didn’t really feel like dealing with the tension. Dorian Havillard had been a fling, and he had broken it off once junior year of college had started. Something about “needing to expand his horizons” or some other nonsense. She knew it was really because his family didn’t approve of her. But she didn’t care.

Dorian would be reminded tonight of just what he was missing.

She’d put on her sexiest outfit, knowing it would drive the boy mad. Dark jeans that clung to her shapely legs like water and a blood red top with a plunging neckline that clearly flaunted the fact that she was braless. Her platinum hair was long and shiny as ever, and she let it cascade around her shoulders like a wave.

She smiled wickedly at her reflection in the mirror. If this outfit didn’t have him fawning over her, then nothing would.

***************

He noticed her the moment she walked through the door. Her golden eyes flashed when she noticed his stare, and she smirked at him. She looked good; even better than Dorian had remembered. No doubt she picked that shirt out just to taunt him. It flaunted her full chest, but was still tasteful and classy.

His mind wandered to the time they used to spend in her dorm room. They’d spent hours memorizing the lines of each other’s bodies, every curve and scar. Other nights they wouldn’t have the patience to wait, and those nights were full of lust and passion; new dents in the plaster behind the headboard.

Gods, he missed that sort of passion.

“Earth to Dorian,” Chaol said, waving his hand in his friend’s face, breaking his stare.

“What?”

Chaol rolled his eyes. “Aelin wants to play spin the bottle with everyone. High school flashback or something, I guess. Anyway, you in?”

Dorian absentmindedly licked his lips, watching as Manon nodded to Aelin about something, presumably the game. If she was playing, then so was he. Manon caught his gaze once more and winked.

“Yeah, I’m playing.”

Dorian ran a hand through his dark hair, acutely aware of how Manon watched each of his movements with her predatory gaze. Fully aware of how it would affect her, he stretched his arms over his head as he stood, his shirt riding up to show the slightest sliver of tanned skin. She turned away, but not before Dorian noticed the clear attraction in her eyes. The corners of his lips quirked up.

Two could play her little game. And he intended to win.

***************

When it was Dorian’s turn to spin, his heart pounded wildly. There was only one woman here that he had any interest in kissing. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and spun.

Manon cackled, Dorian’s eyes snapping open. The lip of the bottle was pointed at… Manon. He looked up at her, finding a sultry smirk on her face as she beheld him with a look of complete confidence. He was dimly aware of the murmurings of the others, his attention fixed wholly on her. Manon licked those wicked lips, flicking her hair over a shoulder.

“What are you waiting for, princeling?”

Dorian scrambled to his feet, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her- hard. The murmurs around them grew into a roar as his tongue swept into her mouth and her arms circled around his neck. Gods, it was just like he’d remembered. Electricity sparked where their bodies touched, flooding his mind with the static of euphoria. Manon bit down on his bottom lip, pulling the soft flesh between her teeth.

“Spare room’s that way,” Aelin said with a satisfied smile. Manon quirked a brow, a silent question. Dorian let out a low growl, and she locked her legs around his waist. He stood in one quick motion, sapphire eyes fixated on her golden ones. She licked and sucked the tender skin of his neck as the crowd cheered and parted around them as he walked them to the bedroom.


End file.
